


Black Shadow

by butterflygirl3



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflygirl3/pseuds/butterflygirl3
Summary: basicly the Suicide Squad movie with a twist.(Y/N) better known as Black Shadow, is a shapeshifter and prisoner in Belle Rave. She thought she wouldn't get out until Amanda Waller came along.See what happens to (Y/N) in this crazy adventure...P.S. Chato is 20 here





	1. Welcome to Belle Rave

(Your p.o.v.)

I was sitting in my cell in the beautiful prison of Belle Rave. Ha! As if anything here would ever be beautiful! Let me introduce myself. I'm (Y/N), better known as Black Shadow although some call me The faceless killer. I'm a shapeshifter, yep that's right I can shapeshift and the best is that when I do I get all the powers the thing that I turn into hasand since I can turn into anything that I have ever read or heard about or actually seen that si a lot of things. I'm stuck here because I have killed some people that had irritated me. So after 2 years of going in life as Black Shadow I got caught and landed here. It is my third year here and I can only hope the other 22 years I still have left are going to go by fast, but judging they won't. So I am sitting here primarily as a tabby cat because as a cat I have the most things to do to spend my time with and a friend of mine is named Tabitha but everyone calls her Tabby. She actually helped me with planning the most of the murders I committed but she never got caught and I'm really grateful for that because I don't think I could handle it if someone I love got stuck here and it was my fault. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was my birthday and I was celebrating it by just chilling with my friends in a café that I once had robbed in the shape of a big fly sort of unicorn, it was funny seeing all those kids and scaring them away while at the same time making My little pony lose all its wachters.. I was really happy and thought nothing could ruin my day. That was the moment that at least 20 S.W.A.T. agents came running into the building and scaring the shit out of everyone. I knew that they were looking for me. "Go before they get you!" I yelled at my friends "No! We won't leave you alone (Y/N)!" one of them yelled "You have to! They are here for me and I will not risk you getting in jail as well!" one of my best friends hugged me before saying "Be careful" I hugged her back and they went to the secret passage way we had found in the toilet 2 months ago (as a potterhead I could not let this slip). I stood up and showed myself to the agents. "Here I am so stop terrorizing these innocent people!" I yelled and they all turned to me. "No fight or changing?" one of the guards asked I shaked my head in a no "I was in a better mood than normal because it is my birthday so you're lucky." I said in a sad way. "Well happy birthday and sorry to interupt your party but you're coming with us." the one that looked like the leader said. I nodded and turned around so they could put my handcuffs on. That was the last day I ever spoke to one of my friends or saw them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Great! Now I'm crying, THANKS A LOT MEMORY! I was 16 at that time so they put me in a cell with someone else. It turned out to be Harley Quinn, we became friends really quickly. I would turn into a little puppy when she was getting sad so she would get happy again and when she was hanging in the ropes I would turn into a snake or a monkey so we could do it together. Beneath the weirdness Harley is a really great person. Later they separated us but they would not tell why. That was when I met deadshot. The man got a deadly aim and can kill anyone if paid enough. He did not look like a bad guy but you don't want to be in his bad side or you find yourself dead before you can say his name. I got moved a couple of other times, killer crock isn't much to say about and neither is there about the boomerang guy accept that he has a strange fetish with pink unicorns.Ha! You should have seen his face when I turned into one. He began smiling like the joker! But the last one, the last one is interesting. His name was Chato Santana but everyone names him El Diablo. He is pretty silent but he seems interesting. His face, chest and arm are all covered in tattoos. I heard he can control fire but I never saw it. I asked him about it once but he would not show me he only said "Not doing that anymore. Not since that day..." I asked him about that day some more times but he would only ignore me. Most of the time we would just sit here in our cell in silence, he doing nothing and me sleeping as a cat or flying as a little hummingbird. But now I was just sitting here and reading and he sitting on his bed and staring at me. I looked up from my book to see him still staring "Like what you see fire boy?" I asked smirking. "How many times do I have to say that I don't like being called that?" "I don't know, how many times do I have to ask you about your past until you tell me?" I knew I had struck a nerve there and it felt good doing it. "I don't know, how many times do I have to ask you about it?" he asked. I stiffened, my past is not something I like to talk about sometimes I get flashbacks and I would cry afterwards or I would relive it through a dream and woke up to see Diablo standing above me and trying to comfort me. "How 'bout this, I tell you about my past and afterwards you tell me about yours? We've been living together for a year and I think it is going to be a lot longer." I always was cautious if I asked these kind of things, but I needed something to do besides fly, eat, sleep and read. "Alright, you start Homie." Yes! I finally made him open up to me, it took me a year but I got him to do it. I was mentaly fistbumping the air but the only thing I really did was smirk. (START SONG) "Alright. I found out about my powers when I was like 7. I accidentally turned into a cat and didn't know what to do so I went to my father but he would not help me. He thought I was just a random cat that had found its way into the house so he grabbed a broom and started hitting me with it. When he found out it was me he only hit me harder to as he said 'get the devil out of me' I got angry and turned into a cat and began to claw at him. I had no control at that time. When I turned to my mum she just said that I wasn't her daughter and was a demon from hell or something. And at school it wasn't any better. I was always the one they went to f they needed someone to bully and I did not have any friends. At high school it got better and I made some friends, they stayed with me no matter what and when I told them that I was a shapeshifter it didn't matter at all. They were the first that didn't leave me and I was really grateful for that." by now I was crying but I didn't care. He was the first not to say anything at all about me. "Some even helped me with robbing places because none of their parents would take me in... I could not have asked for better friends. I did that for 2 years when I was found while celebrating my birthday. I didn't want my friends to get into trouble to so I told them to take the secret passage we had discovered to get away, once they were gone I stood up walked to the guards and let them take me here. I changed cell mates a couple of times and that is how I got here." I was only crying harder now but it felt good to finally tell the whole story to someone. Diablo stood up and did something no one had done since I was gone from Harley. He hugged me. I shakily hugged him back and he let me sob into his chest until I was done. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Diablo P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was quite the story that that lady told me. By the end she was sobbing just as hard as I was when I burned my.... It doesn't matter. I decided she could use some comfort so I did something I hadn't done in a while. I stood up and hugged her. Once she was done I let go of her and she tanked me. It was time for me to tell my story now so I took a deep breath and started

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Y/N) P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diablo took a deep breath and wanted to start. BANG BANG BANG! The door shot open and there was some lady standing at the door. Because of the banging I quickly changed into a cat and hid under the bed so I could see what there was going on without getting noticed. "Miss (Y/L/N) get away from the bed. I know you are underneath it." Shit, she knew what I was doing. WAIT! Did she just call me miss (Y/L/N)? No one does that any more! I slowly came out from under the bed but stayed in my cat form. "It would be a lot easier to talk to you if you are not in shape shifting mode so if you could change to your human shape it would be nice." I turned back into my human shape and looked at her. She had brown, almost black hair which was shaped in some sort of mall afro and had a skin as brown as mud. She looked like someone who would kill you without a second thought. To say I didn't like or trust her was an understatement.  
"What do you want?" I asked, she ignored my question and turned to Diablo. She pulled out a tablet and it showed a video of a guy who looked 16 who was surrounded by a big group of guys. One second he looked around and the next second he was blasting fire from his hands and all the guys were at the ground in a pile of ash.  
"Is this you?" The women asked Diablo.  
"That's not me. That guy is dead." he said.  
"Well you better get him back." she said. I could see that she was getting angry.  
"I won't, he is dead." Diablo said and than waved his hands in front of his face. They lit up and formed the word BYE. It only made her look angrier. She than turned to me and looked more angry but still managed to talk in a calm voice.  
"I already saw what you are capable of so I need no further proof that you are indeed Black Shadow." I hoped that that was all she had to say. I was wrong.  
"I want You to join my group."  
"And what kind of group is that than?" I asked, man! That woman knows how to get to my nerves!  
"You'll see soon enough. There is no escape so you either join my group willingly or get forced to join."  
"Well If there is no escape than I don't want to make a scene So - " "We'll join" I looked at Diablo with a look that said 'what just happened? You can't decide for me!' But I knew he was right so I didn't say anything.  
The woman smirked and said "Welcome to Task force X than."


	2. Task Force-X

Y/N) P.O.V

after that day with the weird lady it was silent in Belle rave, save for the regular sounds of Deadshot hitting a boxing bag, Boomerangs complains and Harley's crazy laughter sometimes.

All the days are the same here for me.   
Wake up to the 7 o'clock alarm that goes through the complete prison, eat "breakfast", try to talk to Chato, eat "lunch", try to talk to chato, eat "dinner", shapeshift into an animal and do things that that animal would do, sleep. Again and again and again.

So when I woke up today I thought it would be the same. But I was wrong. After "breakfast" (if you could even call it that) some of the guards brought in a tv screen.

I lifted an eyebrow at one of them but he just said "Shut up and watch freak". Not a happy day for him I guess, but then again how could anyone here have a good day.

I sat down as one of the guards put on the tv and a tape started playing. It showed the bitch woman.

"Hello. If you are watching this it means that you have in one way or an other accepted to be part of Task force-x. My name is Amanda Waller and I am the boss. I will now show you your companions on this mission." I watched as the tape continued but now the face of Deadshot was on the screen with all kinds of data next to it (picture above) "Deadshot A.K.A. Floyd Lawton. He is a hitman for the hire, never misses and is lethal from a distance where it is not even imaginable to shoot your target." A video started rolling and showed deadshot making multiple headshots with which the victim was immediately dead. The video rolled on and showed a picture of the boomerang guy "Captain Boomerang A.K.A. Digger Hardness. Robbed every bank in Australia and than came here. Does not work well with others, is devious, scheming and ruthless. You don't want to be on the wrong side of his boomerang." A video started rolling showing him swinging his arm multiple times and shooting boomerangs everywhere and catching them as if it was nothing. I let a hand go to my throat but Chato just sat there looking as if it was a bad show or something. I wanted to ask him something but bitch woman began talking again. "Harley Quinn A.K.A. Harleen Quinzell. First a psychiatrist and now a crazy expert gymnast. Can work with guns, hammers and bats." A video of Harley shooting around and hitting people with her bat was showed on the screen and I watched in awe. Then the screen showed a man with all kinds of ropes. "Slipknot A.K.A. Christoffer Weis. Master of elaborate ropes and trained assassin. Always has some sort of ropes with him. Don't mess with him." There was a man on the screen that was coming down from a rope and killing them by hanging them and letting them fall out of his grip again. "Killer crock A.K.A. Waylon Jones. Born with a disorder that caused him to grow scales over all of his body He looks like a crocodile and has advanced healing, super strength, durability and senses. Don't mess with him or you may find yourself dead before you can scream." A tape showing the man who looked like a crocodile. He was throwing people everywhere and sometimes even biting in their neck. I felt the urge to vomit but managed to keep my breakfast inside. After that Diablo came on screen.  
"Chato Santana A.K.A El Diablo. This boy can wield fire like no one can. Don't try to make him angry." A tape showed Diablo on a court yard of a prison. He was clearly pissed of, from one moment to the other he shot fire surrounding him and everyone was dead. He started talking to the camera and after that another image was on the screen. It was - surprise, surprise- me.  
"(Y/N) (Y/L/N) A.K.A. Black Shadow. Shape shifter and master with daggers. This girl can change into anything she sees , hears or reads about. So watch your back, She can be anywhere." A tape of me showed changing into a dragon and setting a complete prison on fire, into a tiger and terrorizing a zoo and a couple of other things.   
"These are the people you'll be working with. Enjoy it."

Once she was done talking I looked at Chato to see him looking wide eyed at the TV screen. "Shut your mouth dear, you'll catch flies. If they even are here." "Did you really do all that?" "Yes, why do you ask?" "You just don't look like someone that would kill and rob a bank." "Well I am, else I wouldn't be here." I said with a smile and threw my hands in the air. He looked at me as if I'm crazy, but he laughed after that. I didn't know why but it made me feel good when he laughed like that. I shrugged it off. "Hey, I told you my story so now it is your turn fire boy." I could see that he didn't like the nickname and suddenly I felt guilty. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?! Why does this happen? I was pulled out of my thoughts when Chato began to talk "Yeah, that is probably fair." (I am using what is standing on his wikia page alright. Don't get angry with me if it isn't all right)

"I was a boy when I joined my first gang. Just a couple of gangs later I stranded in the hospital. I got into a coma, two weeks later I woke up and I had powers. After that I went into gang life again and went to prison where they made that tape. After I got out. I started a family, two kids and a wife. My wife pissed me of one time and I got to angry" he was getting tears in his eyes but wouldn't let them out. "I burned them and the house to the ground. After that I surrendered and now I am here." It was a really sad story so I put my hand on his shoulder. I thought I could make him a bit happier if I changed into something. "What is your fave animal? If you don't have one I can change into a phoenix. Fire buddies." He didn't answer me so I just changed into a cat and sat on his lap. I saw him beginning to smile a bit and he started petting me, I purred. I could not help it! It felt good and I am in my cat form. He laughed at me and said "You know what? You make a good friend amiga." I meowed in response. "Alright, it is lights out in 10 minutes so if you can get of my lap that would be nice." I laughed at that and got of his lap. He went to his bed and I got on his lap again. "You know you have a bed to right?" I nodded but stayed "Alright, good night amiga" he said and went to sleep.


	3. Let the adventure begin

Just one day after the guards came in with the TV another group of guards came in. This time we got forced into some kind of wheelchair but with straps to make sure we couldn't move our hands, arms, legs and head. I even got sedated! I could not shape shift! I want my cat form! I feel comfortable in that shape.

When we were a bit further we went to a station where we got injected with something. I don't know what it was but I know that it hurts! Man I hope I never get injected with that again.  
A little bit further we went outside. I heard one of the guards talk to someone "Listen to me, you're being transfert. I don't know to where. It's for mister J. You gonna tell him I took care of you?" As soon as I heard Mister J I knew it was Harley who he was talking to. And Harley spoke my thoughts when she said "You're so screwed." I could hear the laugh in her voice. I knew what she meant by that but he obviously didn't since he asked "What do you mean by that? What do you mean by that? Harley what do you mean by that." But Harley just kept on laughing and I grinned at his stupidness as well.  
We got forced onto a plane to I don't know where. Once we were at our destination we got out of the plane and our wheelchairs were set in a row. We stood up and I stretched. I looked around and saw that everyone was there "Hi boys, Harley Quinn. How do you do?" Harley asked, but of course she was ignored. "Ha? What was that? I should kill everyone and escape? Sorry, the voices. Kidding geez. That's not what they really said." She said after that.

I heard the voice of the Bitch woman her lapdog saying "What do we have here? 12 pounds of shit and 10 pounds of sack." They opened up the bag and out came a man who as soon as he was fully out of the bag began punching everyone in his range. He got forced back and then he said "What is this? One moment I was playing mahjong with me nana and the next I'm here." "Shut up, you were caught robbing a diamond exchange." the lapdog said. "I was not."  
At that moment a black car arrived and the lapdog said "Here comes Slipknot, the man who kan climb everything." a female agent probably said something that pissed him of because he punched her in the face, hard and she fell down.  
After that lapdog started talking. "Listen up! The injection you got is a nanite explosive. The size of a rice grain but powerful as a hand grenade." I felt my neck, outch. "You disobey me you die, you try to escape you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me and guess what? You die." "I'm known to be quite vexing, just forehand warning you." "Lady, shut up!" Man that guy is in a bad mood.  
"This is the deal. You're going somewhere, to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens, you're myproblem." "So was that like a, a pep talk?" I heard Deadshot say. "Yep, that was a pep talk. There's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight, we're wheels up in 10." lapdog said. "You might want to work on your team motivation thing. You know Phil Jackson? He is the gold standard. Triangle bitch. Study." Deadshot reacted. I snorted at that. After that we went to our trunks and packed what we needed. It turned out we had to change. "Hey guys, can I get a curtain or something here? I don't like people staring at me while I change." a couple of the female guards came standing beside me holding up towels that functioned as a curtain. It was enough for me. I grabbed my stuff and changed into my outfit with some accessory and did my hair (If your hair is not long enough you can just imagine it lose).

I grabbed my stuff and changed into my outfit with some accessory and did my hair (If your hair is not long enough you can just imagine it lose)

 

(Diablo P.O.V)

As I am done putting my clothes on I turn around only to see (Y/N) doing her hair. 'Damn she looks sexy in those clothes' I make a surprised look 'Did I just think that?!' I can't come close to her though. I don't want to burn her. I turn back and look around

(Y/N) P.O.V)

as I am done with my hair I grab my weapons and position them at their regular places.

I did a bit long to put my weapons away, seeing that I got them from my friends, the daggers were a replica of those of Tauriel from The Hobbit, shacrams (the disks down right) from my best friend who knows I'm a big fan of The Mortal Instruments ...

I did a bit long to put my weapons away, seeing that I got them from my friends, the daggers were a replica of those of Tauriel from The Hobbit, shacrams (the disks down right) from my best friend who knows I'm a big fan of The Mortal Instruments and the guns from my ex. We were in a relationship but he got shot protecting me from a drunk guy, I let a single tear slide down my face.

I was done changing quick enough to see the boomerang guy putting a pink unicorn plushie in his jacked. I ignored it, but what I didn't ignore was the fact that Chato was eyefucking me. So I gave him a smirk and a wink and did my make up.

Once that was done I went to the rest to hear Harley say "Good, cause something tells me a whole lot of people are about to die

Once that was done I went to the rest to hear Harley say "Good, cause something tells me a whole lot of people are about to die." "Yeah, it's us. We'll be lead to our deaths." "Speak for yerself mate. Hey what's that crap on yer face does it was of?" "Yeah, as much as this thing does." I said and lifted my shirt high enough for them to see my tattoo

" I said and lifted my shirt high enough for them to see my tattoo.

"I took it right after my mom died, she loved tiger lilies." I said and put my shirt back in place.

"Hey if you liked a girl could you light her cigarette with your pinky? Because that would be really classy." I shook my head. Harley always. "You might wanna leave old boy alone. He could torch this whole joint." Deadshot said. "You got nothing to worry out for me. I'm cool homie"  
And than captain lapdog came with a tablet "Behold the voice of god." And than the tablet showed the bitch woman. For those of you who don't know me officially, my name is Amanda Waller. There is an active terrorist attack in Midway City. I want you to enter the city, rescue HVT1 and get him to safety." "I'm sorry, for those of us who don't speak good guy. What is HVT1?" "The only person that matters in the city, the only one you can't kill. Complete the mission you get time of your prison sentence, fail the mission you die. If anything happens to colonel Flag I'll kill every single one of you. Remember I'm watching. I see everything." And with that she was gone. "There is your peptalk." Flag said. "Compared to your shit she killed it." Deadshot reacted. I laughed at that. "So that's it? We're some kind of suicide squad" "I'm notifying your next of kin" I saw that that struck a nerve. I know he has a daughter and that she is very dear for him. I can't imagine a little girl living without her father. My father never loved me so I don't know what it is like to have a real father. Floyd was the first father figure I had.

Later we were in a helicopter. I was sitting between Chato and Harley when some woman kame in. She was wearing some kind of black suit and a mask with a red dot ot it. "You're late." Flag said. She said something in Japanese or Chinese or something but I couldn't make it out. Don't blame me, I'm just not a nerd. "This is Katana, she's got my back. She can kut all you in half with one sword stroke, just like mowing the lawn. I would advise not getting killed by her. Her sword traps the souls of its victims." Than Harley put out her hand "Harley Quinn, nice to meat ya! I love your perfume, what is that? Stench of death?" Than Katana grabbed her sword. and said something.  
"Woah cowgirl, it isn't that kind of mission have a seat." "She seems nice." Harley seid. 'Yeah, the kind of person who says sorry just after she killed you.'  
After that we went to our destination.

'Let the adventure begin.'


End file.
